


You are my Sunshine

by Inflamora_Notoris



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inflamora_Notoris/pseuds/Inflamora_Notoris
Summary: When Marinette spots an akumatized Chat Noir on the news, she goes to stop the attack but suddenly has a better idea.





	You are my Sunshine

You are my sunshine

**Miraculous Ladybug belongs to Thomas Asturic and Zagtoons**

Marinette looked at the TV screen which was showing its newest akuma in the living room of the apartment above her family’s bakery. Her eyes widened as she realised that the blur of white, which had one point stood still long enough for her to recognize as her partner Chat Noir.

The formerly black cat was now pure white, but what had scared Marinette the most was that the electric green eyes had turned to a toxic Magenta. Unsure of what to do she raced up towards her balcony before hesitating to transform. Tikki looked at Marinette in the eye before hiding in a nearby plant pot, realizing that her chosen had another idea.

Marinette sighed and silently prayed that Chat could hear before she started singing.

“_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,_

_You make me happy when skies are grey._

_You never know, dear, how much I love you,_

_Please don’t take my sunshine away_.”

From where the akumatized Chat Noir, Chat Blanc, was avoiding the police upon a rooftop. Someone had noticed an ear twitch and turn towards a sound on he could hear and had called for a stop in the cat chase. Soon Chat Blanc had stopped and turned towards the direction of where the sound had come from.

“_The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping,_

_I dreamt I held you in my arms._

_When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken,_

_So I hung my head, and I cried._

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,_

_You make me happy when skies are grey._

_You never know, dear, how much I love you,_

_Please don’t take my sunshine away._”

A helicopter followed the white cat as he flung himself across the rooftops towards a certain bakery. The akuma stopped in front of a young dark-haired female, who was singing. Those that knew who Chat Blanc was stood in front of, stared at their screens in horror and worry. Marinette, however, let off a small smile at the currently white cat.

“_I’ll always love you and make you happy,_

_If you will only say the same._

_But if you leave me to love another,_

_You’ll regret it all one day._

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,_

_You make me happy when skies are grey._

_You never know, dear, how much I love you,_

_Please don’t take my sunshine away_.”

The crowd that watched stared in awe as the white slowly bled back to black and magenta eyes turned to green. A pure white butterfly fled the bell that rested on the now Chat Noir’s throat. The hero smiled and pulled the girl into a tight hug. The smile on Marinette’s face grew wider before she sang the last line.

“_Please don’t take my sunshine away_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea what came over me when I wrote this... I was reading some akumatized Adrien fics and suddenly the song "You are my sunshine" pops into my head. And then this was created.


End file.
